Artistic lighting can create and enhance a particular mood in a particular environment. In the case of a single room, artistic lighting choices such as lighting color and intensity can create an atmosphere of calm, excitement, romance, etc.
One particular artistic lighting device is a gobo. A gobo (go between) is traditionally a metal disk with patterns cut out to let light pass through. A gobo is put into a holder and then placed in between a light source and a surface onto which the pattern is to be projected. Gobos create stationary projections, but cannot create the impression of a dynamic environment.